An Unexpected Surprise
by Soul of Draken
Summary: Tifa receives a surprise from the local doctor, what scares her more is how she thinks Cloud will react. I tried to make this rated T as much as I could. Non-canon. OTP! TWT. A bit of lime. One-shot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. Those rights belong to Square Enix.

**Writer's Notes: **This is just a drabble that I've wanted to do for a little while now. I'm sure there are fanfics similar to this since there are very many Cloud/Tifa pairings. I may make this into a scene of a much longer fanfic, maybe, but for now it's just a drabble. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**An Unexpected Surprise**

Tifa was seated in Dr. Segawa's office at the local hospital, waiting anxiously for her doctor to tell her why she was under the weather. She rarely got sick her whole life and was enquiring to find out what was suddenly making her ill. Tifa had told her doctor that she had been throwing up and feeling worn out all day. The doctor's first impression was that she had food poisoning or some kind of virus in her system.

"Ugh…" Tifa groaned quietly, feeling nauseous. She grabbed hold of her stomach tightly with a hand and held it there. Finally, Dr. Segawa arrived and pulled up a chair in front of her, sitting down with a clipboard on her lap.

"What's wrong with me?" Tifa uttered nervously. "It's not bad… is it?"

The doctor smiled and gently took Tifa's hand, trying to calm her down. She then uttered gently; "Congratulations, you're seven weeks pregnant."

Tifa appeared completely calm, but her heart had begun to beat faster than normal. "Oh…" she simply replied, not sure how to feel at the moment. She was in utter shock.

"As for your symptoms, that's natural during the first trimester." Dr. Segawa added, writing down on her clipboard. "The same thing goes for craving foods that are not normally considered favorites."

Tifa had only paid attention to half of what her doctor said as she was still surprised about the pregnancy, but she nodded anyway.

"Now, do you plan to bring the child to term?" the doctor asked her calmly.

Tifa's eyes widened, she loosened the firm grip on her stomach and stroked her belly gently. "Um… can I… talk it over with my boyfriend?" she uttered, a little scared. _Oh my God! What's Cloud gonna think!?_

"Of course, Tifa." the doctor replied with a smile. "Discuss it with your boyfriend and I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay… thank you… " she answered, slowly standing up with a hand still rested on her stomach.

Tifa walked out of the hospital and thought deeply to herself as she strolled home. _I… how did this happen?_

She finally reached her place, which was also known as 7th Heaven. The first floor was a pub she owned and the floor above it was Tifa and Cloud's place, a quaint little home. Marlene greeted her at the front door with a smile, but it had faded as she studied Tifa's astonished expression.

"Uh… hi, Tifa." she uttered, a little confused.

Tifa didn't even reply, she just walked by the child and headed on upstairs to her place. There, she gently laid down on her bed and cried a little while clutching a pillow. _I wish Cloud was back from work… he's late again._

After a good five minutes of crying, Tifa sat up on the bed and found Marlene standing out in the doorway. She immediately wiped away her tears and smiled, motioning her with a hand to come in and sit with her.

"What's wrong, Tifa?" Marlene asked warmly, giving her a hug. "Did the doctor find out what's wrong with you?"

Tifa looked down at the child with a little smile. "Nothing's wrong with me, Marlene." she replied just as warmly. "I'm just… I have a baby growing in my tummy."

Marlene's face lit up and she let go of Tifa to jump up and down cheerfully, yelling incoherent words in happiness. Tifa was surprised by this, she didn't know Marlene would take it so well.

"I'm going to have a baby to play with!" the child uttered, giving Tifa another hug.

Tifa had already decided at this point that she wanted to keep the baby knowing that it would make Marlene so happy. As for Cloud… Tifa had no idea how he would react. They had never talked about having a baby despite making love more than usual these last few weeks.

"Oh!" Marlene started suddenly. "Is Cloud the daddy?"

Tifa giggled, running her hand through Marlene's hair. "Of course, silly!" she said with an improved smile.

"Cool!" she responded with joy. "I knew you guys would have a baby finally! I can't wait until Cloud finds out!"

Tifa's smile faded a little. _I hope he takes it well… _

It was almost sundown a few hours later. Marlene was watching the pub while Tifa spent the whole time in her room thinking about the baby growing inside of her. _I guess it had to happen sooner or later…_

"Where _is_ he?" Tifa said to herself out loud, getting irritated. She wanted to tell him and get it over with, the suspense was killing her.

Finally, a volume increase came from downstairs and she immediately darted down to the pub as soon as she heard Cloud's voice. Not only did she see Barret standing next to him in the middle of the pub, there was also a large piano alongside them. Tifa was immediately confused.

"Hey, Tifa!" Cloud uttered happily to her with a smile. "Look what Barret and I found!"

She slowly walked over to him, the thought of the baby still in mind. Tifa didn't want to announce her pregnancy to him in front of Barret or the patrons, so she decided to keep it silent until the two were alone.

Looking at the piano, she examined it thoroughly. It looked pristine from what she can tell by gazing at the keys, the foot pedal, and the hardwood formation of the outer rim. It was easily the most beautiful piano she had ever laid eyes on, more beautiful than the one she had once owned in Nibelheim.

"It's amazing, but… why is it here?" she replied, still confused.

Cloud continued to have a smile on his face and uttered; "I bought it for you! I figured you wanted one again since you enjoyed playing music."

Tifa smiled happily and immediately gave him a hug, burying her face in his chest. "I love it, Cloud! Thank you!" she uttered blissfully. She then planted a loving kiss on his lips, which turned out to be longer than Barret thought as he tried to mind his own business.

"Hey!" Barret uttered with a little smirk, trying to get their attention. He then uttered again a little louder; "Hey! Hey! Save it for the bedroom! Yo' grossin' my daughter out!"

Marlene walked by the small group with a tray of dirty glass mugs and replied to her father; "It doesn't gross me out, I think kissing is nice."

"Yeah, well…" Barret started, tapping his foot on the ground quietly. "I don't want to see ya doin' that until yo' at least 25, Marlene. Kissin' leads to adult stuff and adult stuff leads to smelly babies."

Cloud broke away from the kiss and laughed, but Tifa just stared at her boyfriend, still feeling nervous. Marlene gave her a little grin and started to walk off towards a customer, ignoring her father.

"Well, Tifa," Barret started, not noticing her half-worried expression. "I'm actually feelin' up to hearing ya play yo' music sometime. Warm up to yo' new piano and gimme a call whenever ya feel ready to play in front o' people."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Will do, Barret."

"Oh, and can ya take care o' my little girl while I'm out for a few days?" the big guy added calmly. "Got some jobs in Kalm to supervise on and so many slackers that need to get their asses kicked."

Marlene suddenly turned to face her father and almost dropped a mug of ale on a customer. "Again!?" she uttered furiously. "This is the second time this week!"

Barret scratched his head and turned to his daughter. "I know, kiddo." he said sympathetically. "But we need money to have a roof over our heads. I appreciate ya workin' here and gettin' paid from Tifa… but that isn't enough, I have to work too."

Marlene sighed, knowing that her father was right. "Alright, daddy," she uttered in agreement. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Thanks for understandin', Marlene." Barret responded gently. Then, he turned to Cloud and Tifa and uttered; "I know she won't be a problem but I'll pay ya both when I get back."

Tifa shook her head with a smile. "That's not necessary, Barret. We don't need money from you to watch over her, Cloud and I love her like a daughter too."

Cloud nodded in agreement and Barret smiled at the both of them. "You two are the best." the massive man stated with a return smile. "See ya in a few days!"

"Later!" Tifa replied as he opened the door and walked out of the building.

She then stared at Cloud, only seeing the side of his face as he was answering a patron's question about the type of ale they have. Tifa's heart began to beat more rapidly again.

"Cloud…" she said tensely, touching his shoulder. "Can I talk to you upstairs for a little bit."

He turned his head to look into her eyes, detecting just a bit of uneasiness from her. "Sure thing, Tifa." he replied with a smile. "You go ahead, I'll follow behind with this piano. I'll be up there in just a minute."

Tifa nodded and went back upstairs, sitting on the bed once again.

Just as Cloud said, he walked up to their room with the large piano a minute later. It was impossible for one man to carry a piano by himself, let alone up some stairs. Cloud, however, was no ordinary man. His strength was unrivalled, save for an arch-rival.

Cloud gently placed the piano against an empty wall and rubbed his hands together before turning around to look at Tifa, her eyes already focused on him.

"I missed you today." she said softly, looking up at him as Cloud walked up to her.

He sat down beside her, holding her hand. "I missed you too, Tifa. I've been thinking a lot about you at work today." He grew a wicked smile. "I want to try out a new position with you."

Tifa immediately blushed and then gave out a little smile. "I can't wait."

Cloud instantly took his shirt off and Tifa's face turned even more red. "Cloud… I… don't mean right now." she uttered, staring at his excellent physique. "There's something I have to tell you first. I…"

"Can't it wait?" he cut her off with a smile, sitting on the bed next to her. Without delay he began to kiss her cheek and then her earlobe, sucking on it.

Tifa closed her eyes and gave out a quiet moan. "Cloud… I should really tell you…"

He then turned her face with a hand and quickly went in for a kiss, pushing his tongue in her mouth. She began to suck on it as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Alright… you win." she decided between kisses, trying to overpower him.

A few well-spent hours had gone by. Cloud and Tifa both let out a loud moan in unison, their bodies coated in sweat.

"Mmm… three times again." Tifa exhaled in bliss, breathing heavily.

He just smiled lovingly, breathing in sync with her before giving her a short kiss. Cloud then rolled over beside her and yawned, tired from a long day of work and lovemaking.

Tifa stared at the ceiling, her breaths becoming more gentle until she was able to breath normally. Then, it happened…

"Tifa… let's have a baby." Cloud uttered sleepily, turning his head and staring at the side of her face.

She was completely stunned as she continued to stare at the ceiling, but then grew a little smile in contentment. She was no longer scared, a wave of exhilaration had washed it all away.

"That's what I wanted to tell you before." she replied softly, a tear of delight leaving its mark down the side of her cheek. "I'm pregnant."

Tifa turned to look at his face, he was already fast asleep. She examined his face then kissed him gently and whispered; "I love you, Cloud."

She then quickly fell asleep with him, a smile still planted on her face. _I think tomorrow is the perfect day to play the piano again._

_

* * *

_

**Ending Notes: **Then someone assassinates them both in their sleep. No, I wouldn't do that. Marlene wasn't the only one watching the pub area while Cloud and Tifa were doing the wild thing. They have other employees to help close the place down for the night, even hired hands. But… what if Sephiroth came by?? Worse! What if he ordered a salad instead of something meaty?? I guess you'll never know since this drabble ends here… or does it?


End file.
